The return of Yami Malik
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Yami tells Anzu he loves her. Anzu's officially confused, Bakura's back. And what's all this about Yami Malik?
1. Yami? How dare he!

**_Disclaimer:_** **Chained and Torchered** does not own Yu-gi-oh.

XXXXXXX

**As Yugi and Co walked through the mist that Marik had created they spotted Anzu standing in the middle of the mist and for some reason she was wearing the outfit of the Dark magician girl and what was even weirder was that her eyes seemed completely empty.**

**"Anzu Are you Okay! Anzu! Answer me! Please Anzu!" Yami shouted while shaking Anzu. They all just watched in Horrer as Anzu's body was shooken like a rag doll. **

**Finally Bakura had had enough. "Pharaoh you Idiot she's gone! Lost!" He cried fighting back tears, "I Was to stupid to think! I didn't look where I was going! And look where it got me! Anzu is gone! It's all my fault!" His knees gave way as he fell to the ground not really caring what happend to him. And he cried tears streaming down his face, hot tears that burned his skin but he didn't care. He had lost the only thing he ever truelly cared about and why? all because of his stupid pride.**

**Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and his face was immediatly hit by a fist. Blood pricked down his face mixing with what was left of his tears. As he found himself face to face with an angered Yami. **

**"You. You! YOU! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" He screamed pointing at Bakura. **

**"Yami calm down it was an accident." said Yugi as he tried to reason with his darker half. **

**"No Yug Yami's righ'. We lost Anzu because of him, It's all his fault! Him and his stupid pride." said Joey who looked the same way as Yami. The others just stared wide eyed. Both Joey and Yami were beating Bakura up, but he didn't cared it was his fault all his fault.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Bakura woke up with a start the hairs on his back were standing up straight. 'Did that really happen? Did Marik really come back? Did he really take away Anzu's soul?'

He quickly ran up the stairs to his room opening the door. There was Anzu on his bed lying there just as peacefully as she had been last night. He smiled when he remembered how she got there.

**Flashback:**

**He had just come back from the shadow realm and once again overpowered his weak hikari's body and took it. Not for good but for long enough for him to grab his deck. He had the element of surprise on his side. There was no way the Pharaoh would win this time. 'I still have to organise a plan. I to make sure the pharaoh's little friends don't meddle things up.'**

**While he was looking through his deck the doorbell rang, he got up slowly to see who it was. 'It better not be the pharaoh he'll know straight away if it's me.' He walked slowly and carefully.**

**"Ryou!" Came a shout through the door. 'Wait I regonise that voice.' "Ryou! Open up!" 'Yes It belongs to that young girl that's always cheering on the pharaoh.' He put on his best Ryou Impression and opened the door.**

**"Hell-" but he was cut of when she immediately threw her arms around him and started crying in to his chest. He stood there for a while not fighting against the fact that he enjoyed being in this position. They stood like that for about half-an-hour when she pulled away taking away the warmth he had felt.**

**"I'm sorry Ryou." He was brought back when she said his hikari's name and realised that she would've never put her arms around Bakura, the same Bakura that had caused her and her friends such harm.**

**"It's O.K Anzu. Now why don't you tell me what's bothering you." He hadn't said that. It was Ryou. **

**'So hikari, you have some fight left after all.'**

_**'I will not let you hurt Anzu Bakura.'**_

**'Oh really? And how will you stop me if I decide to?'**

**'_Bakura, I'll let you take over my body for a whole day no questions aked. Just don't hurt her_.'**

**'Oh really? And what will you do if I do hurt her hmm?**

**_'This_.' **

**Bakura suddenly felt pain in his stomache.**

_**'I've learned a seceret Bakura, If a hikari wishes to hurt a Yami they can do so just like you can hurt me.'**_

**'Fine! I'll keep her safe and you don't do that for a whole 24 hours.'**

_**'Good.'**_

**"Come in Anzu, please take a seat." he said smiling, she smiled back, a sort of thankfull smile which made his heart skip a beat. "Thanks Ryou. I knew I could count on you." she smiled again. **

**"So what happened?" he asked once they got to the couch. "Well you see...**

**Flasback in a Flashback confusing, huh?**

**Anzu was walking down the street, Yam had told her to meet him in the park. At 8p.m Why? She had no clue. **

**As she walked through the gate a wind blew at her above her ducks had tooken flight and it looked about time for a sunset. If anything it was really romantic and it was the time where couples were normally out to make-out or something.**

**She spotted Yami on a bench at the lake. **

**She walked up to him. "Hey Yami." she said smiling "What's up?" he looked at her and smile. **

**"Anzu there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." he said seriously, **

**"No Yami! I swear I didn't cheat on the test and it wasn't me who robbed the bank either!" she said playfully. Yami laughed a little before going serious again. "See Anzu, You make me laugh your one of the few who can do that. When I first met you I felt butterfly's in my stomache, and when I'm around you I fell like I can do just about anything. Anzu...what I'm trying to say is that...I love you."**

**Anzu's whole world seemed to stop when he said those three words. 'But this is what I want right? I mean I've wanted this ever since I first met Yami. So why do I feel so confused? Do I love him or was it all just a silly school girl crush?'**

**She didn't have time to make up her mind because Yami's lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped and he took advantige of it by forceing his tongue in to her mouth, she tried to pull away but he was to strong so she did whatever else came to mind she slapped him. **

**Yami stood there shocked by it all. "Anzu... I don't know what came over me, I swear. I'm so sorry." he said but it barely came out as more then a whisper. **

**She couldn't take it anymore she turned around and ran, she ran, and ran straight out of the park, getting odd looks from people passing by. She kept running to the closest house she knew and the only person who wouldn't stick up for Yami just like that, but to someone who'll listen to her before jumping to conclusions...Ryou.**

**End flashback in flashback. Still confusing?**

**"And that's what happend." she cried hugging him again. **

**'Holy hell! What do I do? Ryou!'**

_**Pat her back, and say reassuring things.**_

**'LIKE!'**

_**I don't know! How 'bout 'It's OK' or 'Everythings gonna be fine.'**_

**'But they both mean the same things'**

_**Just say it**_

**'Fine!'**

**With that he shut their link. "There, there, Anzu." he said while rubbing her back. "I'm sure It's fine. Everything will be O.K, I promise. So for now just let it all out." He had no clue where those words came from it was like he knew exactly what was needed to say and do.**

**Slowly her breating evened and he knew she was asleep. So he carried her up to Ryou's room, pulled the cover's over her, closed the light and left leaving the door open.**

**Once he got downstairs he fell on to the couch and before he knew it was asleep.**

**End Flashback**

He watched her stir in her bed, but she didn't wake. He started feeling angry with the pharaoh for hurting Anzu, he was mad at Anzu for not fighting back and he was mad at himself for caring about what happened to her.

He just couldn't understand what was happening. 'It's just like the Pharaoh said I think I'm in love with Anzu.' No no he couldn't love her! 'I am incapable of love! It is out of the question!'

XXXXXX

Cat: Please review and pity me. (Sigh)

Bakura: Yeah! Or review and tell her she's an idiot!

Cat: (-.-U) Whatever, I'm putting up the rest of my stories!

**WARNING: HIT THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO AND TELL CAT WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Blown cover

Anzu: Bakura kissed Miho!

Bakura: It was an accident!

Cat: Blah blah blah! Is all you guys do talk!

Anzu and Bakura: (O.o)

**Ruby eyed girl: Wow! I've never been an Anzu hero, actually I don't know what an Anzu hero was. I thought you thought I was Anzu or something like that. Kill the Yami!**

_**Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered aka Tormented Innocence does not own YGO!**_

_**xxxxx**_

**He looked around it was so dark so...empty. All he could see was black and purple, at first he thought he was going blind** ** but he had a good view of himself. So how could his body be there, if his mind was here? What was this place? **

**"Where am I? What is this place?" **

**To answer his question a voice said. "You are deep within the shadow realm." **

**'That voice It's so familiar.' "Who are you?" **

**"Me? Who are you? Do you know that?" **

**"I'm... I'm..." 'Who am I?' He heard the person chuckle. **

**"You have forgotten already." **

**"This is not funny. Who are you? Who am I?" **

**"I am a friend, and you? You are Yami Malik. But that name also rings a bell for you doesn't it?" **

**''Malik...Malik Ishtar. I was born from his hate. I was going to take over the world... _He_ stopped me. The pharaoh stopped me. Damn him!" **

**"That's right Yami Malik, and I can help you get out of this hell hole. Just follow my voice."**

**XXXX**

"Ryou! Ryou wake up!" He knew that voice...Anzu. He slowly opened his eyes and once they fully opened he could see a crying Anzu.

"What's going on?" He asked groggly.

"You kept saying, No. _He_ isn't back is he?" she asked looking very scared, the scaredd look in her eyes were replaced by fear.

"He? Yami Malik?"

Anzu cringed. "No I was talking about..."

He was curious now if she wasn't this scared of Yami Malik then who? "Who Anzu?"

"B-Bak-Bakura!" she said frightenedly.

Bakura couldn't help but feel upset she was afraid of him more then Yami Malik. He was quite for a while which scared Anzu even more.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"Is he?"

"No."

She sighed in relief. "Good. No offence Ryou but you haven't exactly got the best Yami around."

"You really think so?" he couldn't help but be a little hurt, but he knew he was doing well to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm not sure but I think I'm close to hating him and I've never hated anyone before." Every blow was hitting him hard. He couldn't help fell Angry at her, who helped her in her time of need? But then again she did think it was Ryou.

"What about Yami Malik?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well It's not really his fault is it? He was born from hatered that would make him evil, wouldn't it? But Bakura could be the same way."

Bakura was shocked "Born from hatered?" he asked Anzu looked at him strangely.

"No. I meant something bad could've happened to him to influence him."

Bakura looked back on his memory.

_**Flashback:**_

**"Mother! Father!" A five year old Bakura cried running in to their home. He had been out to play in the meadow with his friend Bacchus and when he returned home to his village it was covered in blood. All his friends and family had been bloody covered in dust and there were swords through most of their heads. "Mother?" he asked walking foreward, his mother was on the floor not only bloody but naked. Along with every other woman in the village.**

**"That was fun." came a voice Bakura quickly ran to the table hiding under It. When he got there he was surprised to see Bacchus. **

**"Bacchus? Bacchus say something!" He wasn't breathing but it didn't look like he had been attacked. Bakura had just remembered something his mum had said about Bacchuh. 'His heart is weak. This must've been to much.' He heard horses run off from the village when Bakura was sure that they were gone. He came out from under the table. Silent tears streaming down his cheak.**

_**End flashback**_

"Ryou! Ryou are you OK!"

"Bacchus!"

Anzu blinked in a confused matter.

'That's... kawaii. What!'

"Who's Bacchus?"

Bakura stared at her. "No one. What were we talking about?"

Anzu looked as though she had forgotten to. "Oh yeah! We were talking about Bakura. Do you think something bad happened in his past to make him act the way he does?" she asked curiouly.

"I'm not sure." he said lamely

"Well I know I didn't go all evil when my parents were killed."

Bakura looked up, "What?"

Anzu's face went red. "Nothing." she muttered quickly, to quickly for Bakura's liking.

"No. You said your parents were dead didn't you?" A few tears started coming out of her eyes.

'Dear Ra! Not again.'

"Ryou can I trust you?" Bakura opened his mouth to say yes but he remembered that she has asked Ryou if she could trust him not Bakura. 'Maybe I should get Ryou out here he'll know what to do, but that'll take long should I just tell her this is Bakura and not Ryou. Oh yeah that'll be great. "Hey Anzu This isn't Ryou it's Bakura and I can kill someone in front of your eyes to prove it but don't worry I won't hurt you because I think your nice to be around." Yeah that would be just great.'

"Ryou should we talk about this later? You keep spacing out. Anyway I want to talk about what happened with Yami. I like him but as a friend It's obviouse that he likes me more then a friend, and that is just plain confusing sice he looks like Yugi and I love Yugi like a brother!"

Bakura was confused. "Anzu, you use to like the ph- er Yami more then a brother didn't you?"

"Yeah I thought so to bu- wait did you just call him the pharaoh?" she said getting closer to him.

"Umm no ofcourse not." He wasn't expecting what came next she stmped on his foot. "&&&&ing hell! Woman what the &&&& was that for!" he had said it before he could stop himelf and he could see fear in Anzu's eyes. 'Oh shit I blew my cover! Ryou doesn't swear, and he doesn't sound like me either.'

Anzu walked backwards to the corner of the room bumping into a lamp on her way.

"B-B-Baku-Bakura!"

XXXX

Cat: Like I said as T.I realizations dawn.

Anzu: Since Bakura kissed Miho I have decided I am going to kiss Ryou... again! (jumps on Ryou in slow motion)

Bakura: NOOOOOOO (Runs to jump in front of Ryou to block the kiss slow motion.)

Cat: (Yawn) Boring! (Walks up to the remote control and presses pause) OK you guys should

A) Anzu get revenge by kissing Ryou or

B) Does Bakura jump in front of Ryou just in time to take the kiss?

REVIEW!


	3. Taking control

**Nightfall: (-.-) I know you already know. I checked this story and the last review responce to you was 'This is officially a Ryou/Anzu/Bakura' Thanx for the review.**

**Monkeyluv4646: You know, I just realized sometimes I write just 'Monkeyluv' and other times I write 'Monkeyluv4646' (o.oU) Anyhoo you picked A last time. (Voted: B)**

**Ruby eyed girl: (o.oU) I might have Yami kiss Anzu, that would be a change. Hmmm Ok! (Voted: A)**

**Devil-grl: (Grins) I think so to. (Voted: B)**

**Me: Yahoo! I ttly agree with you! (Voted: A)**

**Eternal eyes: I can't wait! Thanx for your review!**

Cat: (-.-) Awwww, man! It's a draw. Guess I'll have to wait for the next chapter's reviews.

_**Disclaimer: (Singing) Ooops I did it again, I played with your- (O.O) Ummm I'm on already? Oh yeah Bakura and them are still stuck in slow motion. Anhway Cat does not own YGO. And I do not own Ooops I did it again. Hehehehe.**_

**xxxx**

"B-b-bak-bakura!" said Anzu walking backwards right into a corner. "Yo-your al-alive?"

Bakura rolled his eyes was this woman stupid? "Yes." He answered his own question and hers.

Fear was written all over Anzu's face. "What? Why? Where's Ryou!"

Bakura felt an odd emotion inside him. She was scared to death and she was calling for Ryou.

"Your sweet Ryou is in the soul room asleep. And why I'm here? I think you already know the answer."

"Keep away!" she said as Bakura walked foreward.

"Funny you didn't mind yesterday when you dropped yourself on me." he said smirking.

"Th-that wa-was you?" asked Anzu blushing. She was dead scared of Bakura and the idea of 'dropping herself' on him embarrased her.

"Yes. To be honest I planned on killing you then but you seemed so drained I bet you didn't have the energy to scream for your life and that's no fun. But I planned on killing you anyway... that was untill you told me about your encounter with the pharaoh. So now your mine."

Anzu blushed. 'Just which 'now your mine' did he mean?' "Why? For you to use me as a weapon against Yami? I won't let you!"

Bakura scowled. 'That would've been a good Idea but I had other things in mind.' he suddenly felt angry. Why was she sticking up for that no good phraoh? And before he could stop himself...

"You seem to care for him alot. I was surprised when you told me you ran away from him. I would've thought a whore like you would've enjoyed what the pharaoh would do to you." he immidiately stopped. 'Why the heck did I say that!'

Tears were streaming down Anzu's face. Why was he saying this to her? Sure he was evil but now she felt terrible. "No stop,"

"What's the matter Mazaki? Didn't you know that back in Egypt You were his pleasure slave?"

He had no clue where these words were coming from. All he knew was that they were hurting Anzu alot. He felt oddly satisfied.

**Bakura! What are you saying! Have you lost your mind! Let me out even If It's for a while! **shouted Ryou

**Hikari I can take care of this. **said Bakura

**Just like you did now calling her a whore? Bakura let me out now! **

**Hikari... you love her?** Bakura asked when he realized this was the first time Ryou had answered back to him

**I... I... Let me out. **He finished lamely.

Bakura sighed and switched with Ryou.

"Anzu? Are you Ok?" he cried, immidiately running to her.

"Ryou is that really you?" she asked looking up from her tears. She smiled when she realized it was the real deal. She jumped on him hugging him.

"Ryou! I was so worried! When he said you were in the soul room I thought he hurt you." said Anzu crying in to is chest.

Bakura watched from the soulroom anger burning in him.

"Anzu when ever he hurts you I promise I'll be ther to pick up the pieces. Always." Anzu was tooken aback before smiling. "Thanks Ryou your a great friend." 'I wish you were more.' thought Anzu

'I wish I was more.' thought Ryou, his thoughts echoing in Bakura's mind. **(I wish I was more, more, more.)**

'She deserves him.' thought Bakura inside the soul room as Ryou and Anzu went to eat something. 'And he deserves her. I'm in the way.' He growled.'To hell if I care. She's just the pharaoh's whore! No, I have the same feelings towards her my Hikari does. I'm just angry that unlike my hikari I can't show them. It doesn't matter I'll take her by force that's right there's nothing my hikari can do against it. But first I've got to seal of how he hurt me last time.'

Two hours later:

Ryou and Anzu were sitting on the couch eating popcorn. Well Anzu was eating Ryou was throwing them in the air and trying to catch them in his mouth and was failing miserably.

(o.ou) "Well the gym teacher always said a had bad aim." he said as one of them flew into the sink.

Anzu laughed. "I'm sure you'll get it."

Ryou felt strange. 'Oh no! Bakura? Is that you? What are you doing?'

**Calm down hikari**

It was Bakura's voice alright but it was more maniacal like he was going crazy. 'Bakura?' Suddenly he felt tired and closed his eyes when he woke he found himself in the soul room and Bakura in his body.

'I've got to find that room.' he thought franticly.

Outside:

Anzu noticed Ryou close his eyes and when he opened them they were blood red.

"Bakura! Where's Ryou!"

"My dear Anzu tell me are you a virgin?"

Anzu blushed. "What's it to you?"

"Because my dear if you are." he came in foreward untill they were only an inch apart and then whispered."You won't be for long."

Anzu's eyes widened. "Wh-what do y-you mean?"

Bakura chuckled "You know what I mean."

Anzu got up and ran towards the kitchen but he grabbed her leg causing her to fall down.

"Let me go! Ryou stop him! Onegai!" tears were streaming down her face but Bakura didn't care Anzu grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a lamp and hit him on the head with it. He stopped and fell to the ground.

Ryou stopped and looked at the glass in the wall, it had been broken. 'That was my only way of getting Bakura to let me out.' he ran to the wall rubbing the glass with his hands like he had last time, but Bakura wasn't in pain. 'He know's.' Suddenly he found himself getting heavier and fell to the ground. 'What's going on?'

Bakura:

Bakura got up. "Did I do that? Where am I?" he looked around black, the shadow realm?

"My Friend your in the shadow realm."

Bakura's head snapped. "I know that voice, Yami Malik!"

"That's right Bakura and I want to offer you partnership."

He felt rage course through him. "Why should I?"

"Because did you see what you almost did to the girl?" came an amused reply.

'How'd he now?' "My dream?"

"My friend, that was no dream it was reality."

"What?" Bakura's eyes widened. "I couldn't control myself."

"Ofcourse not I was controling you."

"What? But how?"

"The power's of the shadow realm are quite strong."

"The shadow realm can't do that!" shouted Bakura angrily.

There was a pause for a moment. "It can do alot of things."

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

"To escape to the real world. Tell me how. No, show me how."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll force you to rape your precise Anzu. Get me the rod and we'll talk. Bring it to the warehouse I was in with Malik. In a week. Isis has given it to the pharaoh for safe keeping so It will be quite simple for you to get it."

"Why don't you control the pharaoh to get it for you?"

"The power's of his millenium puzzle are to strong and besides the shadow realm fears him." a small growl was heard."Now go."

With that Bakura felt himself in the soul room again.

'Soon Anzu my dear you'll be mine. That stupid Tomb robber thinks I'd let him rape you. But I won't... you are, after all... mine.'

XXXXX

Cat: Yeah it's long! What am I supposed to do about these guys? (Points to still frozen Yu-gi-oh charaters). I guess you'll have to VOTE and REVIEW!


	4. Meet me in ten

Cat: Darn! I had to unfreeze them! (Turns around) Ummmm...

Ryou and Bakura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Cat: (O.OU)

Anna: (Grin) There is no M.L to save you from our wrath!

Cat: (T.T) Some sister you are!

Anna: (Smirk) I am a... little sister! MWAHAHAHA! Now enough talk! Destroy her my minions!

Ryou and Bakura: GRAAAAA! (Run after Cat)

Cat: AGGHHH!

Anna: (Smile) Since my dearest sister is running for her life. I shall thank the reviewers.

**Ruby eyed girl: Do not say such thing! I shall never burn them! NEVER! (Hugs all YGO characters)**

**Eternal eyes: (Nodds) Yes, Interesting. She did something like that last time. But she had to take it away 'cause this story was banned. You'd better stop banging your head. You might get amnesia.**

**Monkeyluv4646: I pu a spell around Cat! (Laughs maniacly) YOU CAN NOT SAVE HER! MWAHAHAHAHA! And I hope you know, it's because of you vote she's being killed!**

**Nightfall2525: Aggghh! Someone else who likes my sisters writing! It burns!**

**SilentMonkGirl: Yes, yes... poor, crazy, currently trying to kill the auther of this story. Ryou.**

**Inuyoukai-san: LOL!**

Anna: Well that's just about it. My minions! Calm yourselfs! You can finish her after she finishes the chapter.

Bakura and Ryou: (Stop killing Cat)

Cat: (Breath) (Pant.) Thank (Breath) (Pant) you.

Anna: (Scowl) (Takes out whip) Now get to work. Or else... suffer the wraths of my minions.

Cat: (;;) Help.

_**Disclaimer: Anna would never let Cat own anthing... least of all YGO.**_

Anna: (Grin) How true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou felt Bakura loose his grip on reality, so it was easier for him to take control of his body.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Anzu on the ground crying.

"Anzu?" he asked causiously

"Ry-Ryou is th-that y-you?" she stuttered.

"Hai Anzu it's me."

She sighed in relief and before he knew it she was holding onto him.

"Ryou! I was s-so scar-scared!" she cried into his shirt.

"There, there," he rubbed her back, Anzu smiled gently at him. "It's Ok."

"Ryou?" she asked after a while.

"Yes Anzu?"

"Call-call me crazy, b-but I think I heard... yami Malik." she said looking down.

Ryou was pretty tooken aback. "But he's... you know... gone."

Anzu shook her head. "It was probably my imagination anyway." she smiled at him. 'Everything seems so right with him, but I feel like something's missing. And that something's wrong.'

Ryou stiffened. 'What's going on?'

**It's me hikari.**

Bakura?

**Hai.**

'Bakura please. I'm begging you, please leave Anzu alone.'

**Hikari, listen to me. That wasn't me.**

'Then who?'

Silence.

'Bakura?'

**I can't say.**

Ryou mentally sighed. 'Bakura, I can't let you out.'

**Well then, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice.**

'What are you talking about Bakura?'

**I'm... sorry, Ryou.**

Ryou's eyes widened. What did Bakura mean? Suddenly Ryou felt sleepy. 'No! Not again!' The last thing he thought was; _I have to protect Anzu._

Bakura had just finished taking over Ryou's body.

'There.' he thought proudly. he opened his eyes to see Anzu sitting in his lap her head buried in his chest. 'My ra! DOES SHE ALWAYS SIT SO DARN CLOSE TO RYOU?'

Anzu looked up and her eye widened. Ryou's hair was spikier and his eyes were red. "Bakura!"

She had forgotten she was sitting on his lap.

'Get of already.' thought Bakura.

Anzu's eyes widened double time realizing he was in his lap. She got up but fell back down.

Bakura resisted the urge to moan and failed miserably. (A/N: (-.-U) He's alot naughtier then Ryou isn't he?)

Anzu blushed.'Oh no!' she got of him. 'What am I doing? He almost raped me about ten minutes ago and here I was sitting in his lap. AM I CRAZY?'

Bakura got up a little red in the face, Anzu got back.

Bakura felt hurt. 'But then again she thinks you almost raped her.' he reminded himself. And he walked up to the door.

Anzu gathered her courage and asked/shouted. "Where are you going?"

Bakura stopped. "Out. Ryou won't be back for a while. Think you can handle being alone, princess?"

Anzu was shocked. He actually seemed caring and concerned. 'Yet he didn't when he was trying to BLOODY RAPE YOU!' she reminded herself. She nodded at him, he shrugged and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Yugi at Yami when he had explained what happened.

Yami cringed, he had never seen Yugi like this, ever. But he had to go to Anzu and apoligize to her.

"IT'S LUCKY THAT HER PARENTS ARE OUT OTHERWISE THEY WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!" shouted Yugi.

'How can someone so small have such a big mouth?' thought Yami angrily.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Yugi again.

"Yugi I'm gonna apoligize to her alright?"

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Aibou stop so being dramatic."

Yugi frowned. "You don't take this seriusly, do you?"

Yami was shocked. "Ofcourse I take this seriusly!"

"THEN STOP MAKING STUPID JOKES!"

Yami shutup. Man his aibou was scar-ry with a capital S. (A/N: Which I kinda forgot to add.(-.-)

"Yugi I'm going to apoligize to her." said Yami finally.

"Alright." said Yugi finally. He knew it was the right thing to do. 'But I'm scared he'll hurt her.'

**I won't.**

Yugi smiled. (A/N: Sappy music please.)

XXXXXX

Anzu sat back, Bakura was gone. She was alone.

She yawned. "I'm sleepy." she was about to go up to Ryou's room and sleep there when she realized she didn't have the energy to and she fell on to the couch.

**Anzu's dream:**

**"Wake up my dear." came a voice.**

**"Mmmm, give me a minute." she answered.**

**She heard a chuckle. "My dear Anzu, were in a rush. I have a meeting with a president of some country."**

**"Alright." she opened her eyes. Suprised to see Yami Malik sitting next to her. He lowered his head and kissed her and what she did next shocked. She leaned into the kiss.**

**Finish dream.**

Anzu shot up panting hard. 'It was just a dream? Yeah a dream... but dreams are fantasies. Why was I fantasising about Yami Malik?'

Her thoughts were cut short by her cell phone's ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Anzu."

"Yami!" she said suprised.

"Anzu, where are you?"

"Why?"

"I need to meet you."

She narrowed her eyes. Last time he said that... well it got her into this situation. "Alright. At the park in ten minutes."

"Ok then,"

"Bye."

"Wait!"

But Anzu had already cut the connection.

XXXXXXX

**The shadow realm:**

**"Hahahaha! Poor Anzu is confused. Sending her dreams about me was an exellent Idea." smirked Y.Malik.**

**He walked foreward to a door and opened it to reveal Bakura's and Yami's bodies.**

**"Once they get here I'll lure them into their bodies. And then... the fun begin's." His smirk grew. "MWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!"**

**"Do not forget you still need the items to get them here."**

**Y.Malik stopped smirking. "Yes. But albino will take care of that. And then I'll take Anzu all for myself."**

XXXXXXXX

Back to Bakura.

"I'm almost there. It shouldn't be to far now." he said walking to the Kame shop.

About a foot away from it he stopped and hid in one of the bushes.

The door opened. Yami stepped out.

"Goodbye grandpa." he said.

"Goodbye Yami! And remeber Yugi has curfew in two hours!"

Yami walked away.

'Wonder where pharaoh's going. It doesn't matter. This has made things even easie. But can I trust Yami Malik?'

An image of Anzu's face flashed through his mind.

'I don't have much of a choice do I?'

XXXXX

Cay: I'm done!

Anna: (Smirk) Exellent. Now my minions!

Cat: B-bu-ut y-you said-

Anna: That once you finish I'll torcher you somemore. Oh and you get extra torcher, because you made the story long to save your pathetic butt.

Cat: Save me! (Runs for her life from Ryou and Bakura).

Anna: Hahhahahahaha! Review! So I can torcher her some more!

Cat: Review and tell her to stop torchering me!

Bakura and Ryou: Grrrr! (Jump on Cat)


	5. Forgiven? !

Cat: (Holds up a machine gun and a remote control) (Grins).

Bakura: (Blink)

Ryou: (Bliks at Ruby eyed girl who is currently strangling him)

Ruby eyed girl: (T.T) Ryou! Snap out of it!

Ryou: (Blink) Ruby?  
Ruby eyed girl: HOLY RA! (Hugs Ryou)

Ryou: (Dying but hugs Back)

Bakura: (Blink) What happened to your evil sister?

Cat: (Grins wider) I killed her! First I froze her with this! (Holds up remote control) Then I killed her with this! (Holds up machine gun) THANKYOU PoT!

**Ruby eyed girl: Yayness! I'm alive! (Hugs) (Looks at Yami) (T.T) Y-y-you... _w-wa-want _me t-to d-die?**

**DangerousandDemonicDevil: ANOTHER VOTE TO KEEP ME ALIVE! (Another hug; -.-)**

**Lathayan: (Hugs) Yes. I am in a hugging mood! Thankyou!**

**Princess of Thieves: (o.oU) I just realized something... if your princess of thieves then doesn't that make you Bakura's daughter?**

Bakura: (;.;) Daughter? ...DAUGHTER! (Hugs PoT)

Cat: (O.O) (Mutters) Stupid Yaomi.

_**Disclaimer: Cat don't own YGO.**_

Last time-

Anzu picked up Ryou's extra keys. After spending five minutes to find them she finally did. And they were right under her nose. Next she ran out and walked to the park.

'I must smell terrible, and look even worse!' she thought. After all she hadn't bathed since she had cried her eyes out to Ryou. She shook her head and blushed. No. She cried her eyes out to Bakura, and he comforted her.

Once she got to the park she looked around. Yami was probably at the same place they were last time.

'The lake.' She walked slowly. Why did she even agree to meet him? 'Because, I think he has a decent explanation for almost raping me.'

Something in the back of her mind asked. 'Doesn't that mean Bakura probably has too?'

'Yeah right.' she thought.

The voice at the back of her head continued. 'You know, I always thought you gave _everyone_ secound chances.

'I do.' she answered back.

'Then it's only fair that once you finish talking to Yami. You should probably talk to Bakura to.'

She snorted. 'I'm dead scared of him. I can't get a meter near him with out cringing. Physicly and mentally.'

'So' the voice at her mind said slyly. 'You only give people you know secound chances?'

'NO!' she screamed.

'There was Jhonny Stepps. You gave him a secound chance _and _advise. Was it because you liked him? You liked Yami to, maybe that's why your giving him a secound chance.'

'Thats absurd!' she shouted mentally.

No answer. 'I shouldn't be expecting one. Oh god! I think I'm talking to myself!'

"Anzu?"

One word.

"Yami."

XXX

Bakura jumped through the window. The old man hadn't noticed a thing, hadn't heard a thing. His foot hit something.

_Teletubbies!_

_Tinky Winky!_

_Dipsey!_

_Lala! _

_Po!_

(O.O) How very disturbing. He heard movement and ran back to the window. But it was sealed shut. 'Damn cheap locks.' he thought. Normally he would have picked it, but whoever was coming was running awfully fast. He did the only thing he knew. He hid.

_Teletubbies!_

_Teletubbies!_

_Say hello!_

_'Eho!_

The door opened and he saw a pair of legs walk upto the whatever it was. But what he was wondering was who th person was. It was a girl alright. Noway were grandpa's legs long and slim.

"Ugh! Why does Yugi have a teletubbie alarm clock?" Definitely a girl.

'Alarm clock? That explains it... little Yugi? This would be pretty good blackmail.' His mind made it's way back to the girl. Who was she? Yugi's mother? No, her voice was young. Rebecca? No. She would've hugged anything to do with little Yugi. His curiosity led him to look.

She was slightly tan, had blue eyes and brown hair. Not to tall and not to short. He went back to his place under Yugi's bed.

"Grampa! Are you sure Yugi won't mind If I put my stuff in his room?" she shouted.

"Don't worry honey, Yugi doesn't have anything important. He won't mind, as long as you keep out of his under wear draw."

The girl blinked and looked thoughtfull. "I recall stealing his underwear once and hanging it up like a flag once." she laughed and smiled slightly. Then she put a bag down by Bakura's head.

Then she walked upto Yugi's closet and pulled out... The millenium rod.

(O.O) "Wow! I think this is real gold!" she observed it for a while then put it back. "Guess Yugi isn't just a nerd anymore," she looked at the ceiling and yawned then closed her eyes.

Under the bed Bakura took long, slow breath's. It was pretty hard to breath when the matress was going up and down. 'Ra, she didn't seem this heavy when I was looking.'

About ten minutes later he realized she was asleep. Due to the snoring, it was difficult to hear. But it was snoring.

He slowly moved himself from under the bed and crawled slowly towards the closet. Once he got there he got up and opened the door ever so slowly. There it was, the millenium rod. He thought for a while. 'I can't be sure Yami Malik will keep his word...'

His mind went to Anzu.

'Shit. I always knew feelings were bad.' he pulled the millenium rod out and walked slowly to the door. Knowing the window was closed.

The rest was easy. Grandpa had went to bed and it was simple for him to open and close the door with out him noticing.

He walked out of the Kame shop and heard footsteps, two people were coming this way. He narrowed his eyes. The pharaoh. But who was the other one?

He ran upto the tree and climbed up.

"So, I am sorry Anzu."

He froze. The pharaoh and... Anzu?

"It's ok Yami. I completely understand."

His heart beat quickened. Anzu forgave the pharaoh? What was she even doing here? Didn't he leave her at Ryou's?

Yami and Anzu were now in sight. They were... HOLDING HANDS?

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Anzu.

"Would you have me walk you home instead?" Yami asked in a concerend voice.

Anzu shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Anzu, if it's not to much to ask. Will you tell Yugi you forgave me? He threw a tantrum when I told him what happened."

Anzu smiled.. "Yeah why n-"

Two arms threw themselves around Anzu's waist. "Anzu!"

"Hey Yugi."

"Anzu how are you?" Yugi asked and pulled away.

"I'm fine. I wanted to tell you that Yami and I sorted out our little, err... fight."

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad. Well I'll see you tomorrow, I'm already late for curfew." Yugi turned around and ran in but not before telling her to be careful.

Anzu smiled and turned around to go to Ryou's house, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her.

XXX

Cat: (Is about to jump of a cliff) Goodbye, world. I am leaving because Yami wants me to die!

Bakura: (Eating popcorn) I normally hate drama... but this is interesting.

Cat: (Jumps of the cliff)

Anzu: NOOOO! (Grabs remote and freezes Cat)

Bakura: Awe, it was just getting interesting.

Anzu: (Glares at Bakura) You hav three choices, 1) She jumps off. 2) Yami saves her and then there's romantic goo and 3) Bakura saves her and she's once again hopelessly in love with him.

Bakura: REVIEW!


End file.
